The Rain
by FiddlingCrispo
Summary: Fushimi took a long walk in the rain and wondered whether his past with Yata might return. One-shot. Fushimi's point of view. Fushimi treasuring Yata as his one and only friend despite his twisted attitude in the TV series. Please do not read if you are expecting smut because there is none. pairing: SaruMi (Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki)


Disclaimer: I earn nothing writing this. The K project and its characters belong to the GoRA team.

pairing: SaruMi (Fushimi Saruhiko x Yata Misaki)

summary: Fushimi took a long walk in the rain and wondered whether his past with Yata might return.

One-shot. Fushimi's point of view. Fushimi treasuring Yata as his one and only friend despite his twisted attitude in the TV series. Please do not read if you are expecting smut because there is none.

**The Rain**

It was June. The month of ceaseless rain.

Walking home in the middle of a late-afternoon drizzle, Fushimi wondered, with a wry smile as usual, why he even entertained the thought of taking out an umbrella.

He used to go bareheaded while a schoolboy. The rain would soak his clothes and plaster his hair to his forehead, leaving him the exact opposite of looking presentable. But then, he wouldn't have cared; nobody would have cared, at least not those selected few whose opinion he might hold dear. And even if he stuck his head under an umbrella, the wind would probably blow it off course, anyway.

Yata was also like that. Back in secondary school they were an infamous pair of idiots who roamed above the rules, interested in many things yet hardly believing in any, like heroes or aliens or the ultimate salvation of this despicable world. Fushimi remembered all of it the fondest way, despite knowing deep down that those days would never return.

Stopping under the reddish glow of the traffic light, Fushimi allowed himself a further dose of nostalgia. This was one of their favourite little lanes to traverse through after school. The game shop they used to frequent lay at the end of it, and where it intersected with a shopping street there was the old arcade exactly the way it used to be. Yata had skipped class after class to go there playing games, with or without Fushimi tagging along. Either way, he must have known that Fushimi would help him with a boss fight or two. He was remarkably intuitive that way.

The traffic light had turned green. Fushimi hurried on, blending in with the crowd yet feeling isolated from them as he always did. Amongst an ocean of coloured umbrellas, Fushimi stood out with head uncovered yet inconspicuous. His clothes stuck to his skin, dripping; it caused him to shiver only slightly, for he was far too used to the sensation to care. The memory of early summer rain on his bare skin was tinged with the colour of ripe satsuma, which was also the colour of Yata's hair. Even the rain failed to dampen such audacious brightness. Under the drenched grayish canvas that was sky, nothing shone brighter than Yata's hair nor indeed his entire being.

They used to belong to one another. Nothing dared come between them back then.

Fushimi walked several noisy streets before reaching his flat at the Scepter 4 Headquarter. There was a much quicker route he always took, but the never ending rain had pushed him back down the abyss of dwelling on past memories, and out of habit he did not wish it to end so quickly. He was soaked from head to foot; drops of water stole down his glasses, evaporating into lukewarm fog by the sigh of a breath. Common sense urged him to go inside and take a long hot bath; his feet, on the other hand, refused to take the step that would bring him to release.

Without an awning above his head, Fushimi kept still in the drizzle till it stopped and the sky cleared. It was already quite late by then. The clouds gave way to stars as the night air grew even damper and chillier.

Without waiting for the call from his PDA, Fushimi turned on his heels and hurried in the direction of the Headquarter. He did not need Captain Munakata or Lieutenant Awashima to criticise his absence in person. There would be a scheduled all-nighter shift and diet of black coffee. Physically, he was more used to it than he could give himself credit for.

Only one remedy would do. Just reliving the past once in a while would suffice. Unsalvageable as his current relationship with Yata might be, it had seen better days. And, whatever Yata might say, Fushimi remembered it all down to the last vivid, throbbing detail.

And that would be enough.

FIN

**A/N: **It's been ages since I was gripped by a fandom. The K project got me only recently but the itch to write fanfic is already here. I'm particularly interested in the relationship between Fushimi and Yata throughout their school days and what they made of that relationship themselves beneath the hostility we saw in the anime. GoRa is going to publish a novel on these two sometime during spring and I'm hoping I could get more clues when I read it! xx


End file.
